1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides for an in-house grain sampler. More specifically, this invention provides for an in-house grain sampler which is automatically driven by the flow of grain on a conveyor belt.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 665,620 discloses an automatic tailings sampler; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,210 teaches a sampling apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,635 and 3,503,266 disclose an automatic sampler with scooping wheel, and a grain sampler device, respectively. None of these U.S. patents teach the in-house grain sampler of this invention.